Now and Forever
by Obi-Wan'sPadawan
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE ADDED COMPLETE! Christian returns to Paris to find that things may not be as they seem...He also confronts demons from his past in order to hold onto what he loves most.
1. The Return to Paris

Christian stooped in the station to pick up his luggage. He stood up and just stared at the city as the train began to pull away. So much time has gone by, he thought, but almost nothing has changed. But Paris, to Christian, had lost its charm. Ever since Satine had died, it had carried more haunting memories for him.  
He had gone home to London after the death of the Sparkling Diamond. There he had stayed and published his story of the Moulin Rouge, A Story About Love. It had become an instant hit, giving Christian much deserved fame and much needed money. Afterwards, he had written a few plays and another novel, though none of then quite reaching the popularity of his first work.   
He understood why, too. Christian had written A Story About Love with his heart, because it had meant so much for him to tell what had happened. All his other works were just stories, not near as heartfelt.  
He had gone to London for two reasons: he couldn't stand being in Paris without Satine anymore, and he feared that the Duke would extract his revenge on him. He had finally come back, intending to stay for a while and write another story. But he would always be looking over his shoulder. He had no idea if the Duke was still in Paris, or if he would still be out to get him, but he wouldn't take any chances.  
Christian walked from the train station to the Montemarte, where he stood for a moment, living in his memories. He shook his head out and continued to walk toward the hotel he would be staying at, ironically, the same hotel he had lived at nine years ago. He paid the landlady and accepted the key. She stared at him for a moment.  
"Have you been here before?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
Christian hesitated. "Yes. I was here a long time ago."  
"No," she said. "Not that long ago."  
"About nine years."  
"Oh! I remember you know. You stayed for quite awhile then. You were the one who wrote that play the Moulin Rouge put on before it closed. Spectacular Spectacular, wasn't it?"  
"It was."  
"That was quite a hit. People were upset when the theatre closed."  
Christian shrugged. "Not my fault. All I did was write the play."  
The woman also shrugged. "Oh well. I'll leave you in peace now." And she did, closing the door behind her.  
Christian sighed and set his luggage on the floor. He walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, stepping onto the balcony. He could still see the giant windmill of the Moulin Rouge, now missing a few planks. The building itself, however, didn't seem to have changed at all. And the elephant was still there as well, though a little discolored and decaying.  
Christian's eyes rested on the elephant for a moment. Some movement inside it caught his attention, and he could have sworn he saw a woman with red hair moving about. He clenched his eyes shut and then opened them again. He saw nothing. His mind playing tricks on him, he decided before stepping back into his room and closing the balcony doors. 


	2. Searching for Memories

The dull sound of boxes hitting the floor could be heard withing the walls of the Moulin Rouge. Following the thuds would be the sound of someone sifting through the contents of the box. The sound had been a constant thing for the past eight years, so it alarmed no one. With only the light from a few candles, a woman picked out a stack of papers and began to search through them.  
  
"Satine!" a voice whispered. The red-headed Satine turned to face the older woman who had called her name. The woman, Marie, was standing behind her, holding a folder covered with dust. "I think I found it."  
  
"Oh! Marie, did you?" Marie handed the folder to Satine, who opened it and began to sift through the pages. Among the pages of typed papers were a few scattered handwritten pieces. Satine looked up at Marie. "This is it! This is what we were looking for!" She smiled broadly.  
  
"Do you mind me asking why you were looking for it so hard? What is it?"  
  
"Scripts from 'Spectacular Spectacular'. See here," she held out one of the handwritten sheets. "Christian wrote these. He wrote all of the script."  
  
Marie suddenly looked sad. "Satine, why don't you let go of the boy? He thinks you are dead."  
  
Satine's head snapped up. "And who's fault is that?" she retorted.  
  
"The Duke's."   
  
"Not Christian's. He didn't do anything except mourn me!"  
  
Marie walked up to Satine and held her arm. "It was for the best, Satine. Had Christian known you were alive, he would have come for you. He would have been killed for it. The Duke still has his eyes set on getting rid of the boy. He's still trying to win you over."  
  
Satine's mouth hung open. "Win me over? He threatened to kill Ryan if I didn't marry him! That's why we moved; why we came to live with you."  
  
"I know. But Christian can never know you are alive. Never."  
  
Satine sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. He's been gone for years. He went back to London and published his book."  
  
"I know, Satine. You bought it and read it so much the pages tore out."  
  
"Yes." Satine put the papers back in the folder and straightened up. "We should go. Ryan will be home soon." 


	3. Encounters

While walking down one of the roads of Paris, Christian paused to watch a young girl pretend she was in a play with her friends. The children had stacked up boxes and crates to make a stage, and had nailed curtains to poles. The girl was on the stage alone, as the other children watched her. She was reading a part from a book, though Christian didn't know which.   
  
Christian watched for a moment more before continuing his walk. He got out of the Montemarte and sat down at a small cafe. As he settled into his chair, he pulled out a pad of paper from his bag.  
  
He leaned back, placing the tablet on his knee, and began watching the people go by. He recognized a few people; mostly women who had been one of Zidler's Diamond Dogs. None looked his way. They simply looked at the ground as they practically ran to the Montemarte. Christian frowned at this, and scribbled a note on the paper.  
  
Christian also thought this dangerous: sitting out in the open. If the Duke were still in Paris, and if he still would recognize him, it could turn out to be a very big mistake. But Christian was tired of hiding: hiding in his room, hiding in London, or in shabby Montemarte cafes. He wanted to be in the open, somewhere where he would not suffocate from cigarette smoke, among other things.  
  
He looked up as a woman set a steaming cup in front of him. She smiled and continued to go to the other customers, knocking the cup over with her tray. It spilled onto Christian's leg, and he jumped out his seat, cursing as quietly as he could. The tablet on his knee fell to the ground, and a few stray pieces tore from it and were blown down the road.   
  
Christian snatched up the remaining paper and began to chase after them, for he had already written stuff on some of them. He scooped up most of the pieces, then realized he was missing one. One of the most important ones too, he thought.  
  
"Excuse me sir," a small voice said. "I believe you dropped these."  
  
Christian turned to see a young boy holding out two sheets a paper. Christian looked at them and saw that they were his.  
  
He took them and smiled at the boy. "Thank you. You saved me from a lot of grief."  
  
The boy smiled and scratched the back of his neck, and Christian saw something fleetingly familiar in it. "You're welcome sir."   
  
Christian felt him pockets and took out a coin. After deciding that it wasn't an insultingly small amount, he handed it to the boy. But the boy refused it. "I won't take your money sir. It was no problem. I also don't like to be paid for doing something for someone. It makes it feel wrong."  
  
"Well, I should like to give you something. You did save my work."  
  
"Your work, sir?"  
  
"I'm a writer."  
  
"Oh! That explains it. You still don't have to give me anything."  
  
"Surely there must be something you want?"Christian looked around and smiled. "Would you like to get something from that bakery over there?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened. "Well, I...um...maybe...well." The child was struggling to decide. He didn't want to take anything from this man just for grabbing some paper, but the bakery did have some of the best cakes. He normaly wasn't able to go into that bakery; his mother could hardly afford it. And it was much better than the ones in Montemarte.  
  
Christian's smile widened and he steered the boy in the direction of the bakery. The boy didn't resist, so he began walking with him.  
  
"By the way, my name is Christian." He looked down at the boy and met a pair of startling blue eyes, also so familiar.  
  
"I'm Ryan." the boy said proudly, as if it were a huge accomplishment. 


	4. Ryan

Christian and Ryan left the bakery a moment later, with the boy holding a small cake in one hand. He stared at it as if it were pure gold. He stammered his thanks.  
  
"It's no problem." Christian answered. He nodded to the boy, as a way of saying goodbye, then sat down at another cafe table. To his surprise, Ryan sat at the table with him.  
  
He watched Christian scribble on paper for a few moments. "What are you writing?"  
  
"Just a story."  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"Um...love."  
  
Ryan made a face, the typical face of an eight year old boy when he hears about that. "Love? That's boring."  
  
Christian smirked. "No it's not. You say that now, but wait until you're older."  
  
"Yeah right." Ryan broke off a piece of the cake and offered it to Christian, who shook his head. Ryan shrugged and shoved the piece into his mouth. "So, you're a writer. Have you published any books?"  
  
"A few."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"Well, my first, and most popular, book was called A Story About Love."  
  
"You wrote that book? My mom has it, and she reads it all the time. It makes her cry." Ryan looked up with a quizical look. "Why does it make people cry?"  
  
Christian looked down at his lap for a moment. "Well, it has a very sad part at the end. Very sad part."  
  
Ryan nodded. "I thought so, but my mom won't let me read it. She hides it so I can't look at it." Ryan frowned. "She doesn't even let me look at it in the bookstore, even to just read the back of it."  
  
"Well, it isn't a book for kids."  
  
"Probably not. But anyway, I think you're my mom's favorite writer, or something. She has all of your books, and she reads them all so much that the pages fall out. Then we have to go buy another copy."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"I don't know my father. My mom said he left soon after she had me and doesn't even know he has a son."  
  
"Well that's sad."  
  
"I don't know. I mean, how can you miss what you never knew?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ryan opened his mouth to say something else when a harsh voice called across the cafe. "Ryan Christian! Get over here now!"  
  
Ryan frowned and turned toward the voice, along with Christian. An older woman was rushing towards, bag of groceries in hand. She approached Ryan and snatched up his hand. "Ryan! You know better than to go running off without telling us where you are going! Your mother is worried sick!"  
  
Ryan turned to Christian and made a face. Christian stifled a laugh. Ryan wretched his hand from the woman's grasp and turned back to her. "Marie, this is Christian. He's a writer." He turned to Christian. "This is Marie. She helps take care of me."  
  
Marie looked to the man Ryan called Christian, and nearly dropped her bag of groceries. It was the Christian! Satine's Christian! She struggled to keep a poker face as she extended her hand. He shook it, and looked at her with a curious expression.  
  
"Have we met?" he asked.  
  
"Um, no! No we haven't. Ryan! We really must go." She turned and grasped the boy's hand again, practically dragging him with her.  
  
Ryan turned back to a confused Christian. "It was nice meeting you, Christian! Hope to talk to you again soon!"  
  
"It was nice to meet you too!" Christian shouted back as the boy and the woman turned a corner. He laughed quietly to himself as he pulled out a pen. 


	5. Christian?

Satine turned away from the window at the sound of a door opening. She smiled when she saw her son running towards her. He was followed closely by a solemn faced Marie. Ryan ran up to her and stopped mere inches from her. He was obviously excited about something.  
  
"Mom! I met this man in the cafe today! Guess who it was! Come on, guess!"  
  
Satine laughed quietly. "I can't guess. Who was it?"  
  
"You know the guy who wrote that book you read all the time? It was him! Christian James!" Ryan took a step back, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Satine's smiled wilted from her face. "Chr...Christian?" She looked up at Marie, who nodded slowly. "Well, what was he doing?"  
  
"He was sitting at a table when the lady spilt his coffee on him. He said he was writing a story."  
  
"How did you meet him?"  
  
"I got his paper that flew away for him. He bought me a cake from that nice bakery!"  
  
Satine stood up and backed away from her son. She leaned a hand on the wall, which alarmed the boy.  
  
"Mom? What's wrong?"  
  
"Your mother is just very tired, Ryan. She was busy being worried about you. Now go and finish your homework." Marie stepped forward and shooed Ryan into his room, with him protesting the whole way. After Ryan was secured in his room, Marie went back out to see to Satine. Satine had sunk down to the floor, with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
Marie sat down to be at the same level. Satine turned to her. "Was it really him, Marie? Was it really Christian?" Marie nodded, and Satine turned to the window. "He's come back."  
  
"Yes, he's come back. And he could die for it."  
  
Satine swallowed a lump in her throat. "No. The Duke doesn't know he's here."  
  
"He could find out."  
  
Satine turned back to Marie. "But he's come back!"  
  
"And it's best that he not know you are alive. And I also suggest that Ryan not go anywhere without one of us. He could say something, like your name, and Christian would come looking for you."  
  
"Then the Duke would definetlely have Christian killed." Satine said, finishing Marie's thought.  
  
"Yes. Do it for Christian. Let him continue to believe that you are gone."  
  
Satine turned away to the window again. Then she turned back to Marie and nodded.  
  
  
The next day, Satine and Ryan were returning to their home after a long day of trying to find a pair of pants for the rapidly growing boy. Satine was taking no chances herself, and wore a veil to cover her face and her long red hair was pulled up under a hat.   
  
"Look! Look, Mom!" Ryan said suddenly. He tugged on her arm.   
  
She looked down at him, then looked in the direction her was pointing. What she saw made her stomach sink. It was Christian, sitting alone at a cafe table.  
  
"Can we go talk to him, Mom? Can we?"  
  
Satine couldn't answer; she was too busy staring at the man she still clung to so tightly. It was the same Christian. His hair was almost the same, but he kept a well-trimmed beard now. She also noticed that some of the life in his eyes was gone. The vibrant energy he had always carried was gone. She choked down a sob. She had done that to him. She had killed a part of him.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Satine looked down at her son. "We should go. Marie will be wanting us to help her with supper." She looked back at Christian. A woman was approaching his table. He smiled at her, and she bent over to kiss him on the cheek. He motioned for the woman to sit down, and she did.  
  
Satine watched this unfold, and made her heart sink. "So you've moved on." she whispered. She smiled sadly. "She's a lucky woman." She turned to Ryan and began walking back to her home. 


	6. Losing Streak

Christian struggled to keep the smile on his face. He couldn't stand this woman, but she was the representative for the company that published his stories. She smiled at him as she ordered a drink. Christian's smile faultered. Who drinks this early in the afternoon? he wondered.  
  
The woman, Francie Cordela, cleared her throat as she straightened out a stack of papers. "Well, Mr. James, the company has decided to consider publishing your next novel."  
  
"Consider?" Christian asked, increduously. "Do they not think that I can write a good enough story?"  
  
"Well, after the disappointing sales of your last novel-"  
  
"Disappointing?!" Christian shouted. He became aware of all the people watching him, so he leaned forward and spoke quieter. "How was it disappointing? It sold over eighty thousand copies!"  
  
"Well, compared to your first novel, which sold well over a hundred thousand, it didn't do that well. The company fears that it may become a trend. Lose about twenty thousand with this one, lose twenty thousand more with the next novel, and so forth."  
  
"How can it be a trend already? I've written two books! You can't judge what is going to happen with two books!"  
  
"Don't yell at me, Mr. James, I am merely a messenger."  
  
Christian leaned back and absently scratched the back of his neck. "Well then. If your company is only considering publishing my next book, I am sure there are many more companies who would be glad to do it for me!"  
  
"Well," she began slyly. "I am sure that I could get you a guaranteed publication of your next book with our well respected company."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "On what conditions?"  
  
"Oh, I just get to spend some time with a certain...author." She rested her hand on Christian's.  
  
He pulled his hand away as if hers was burning coals. He frowned and began to gather his things. She began to protest, but he stood up abruptly. "If that is what it will take for me to get my book published with your company, then forget it. I will find another company."  
  
Francie stood up and began to follow him. "Mr. James! Please stop!" When he didn't, she stopped where she stood and stared after him. "We can ruin you! We can influence all the other companies to refuse your work!"  
  
Christian paused for only a second before continuing. He walked as fast as he could without running, not even caring where he went. A while later, he found himself in a dead end alley. He sighed and sat down with his back against the wall. He set his head in his hands and looked down at the dingy floor.   
  
I shouldn't have come back, he thought. There are too many memories here for me to write in peace. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, shoving his things in his bag. He sighed and stepped out of the alley, running right into someone.  
  
"Ah! You fool!" shouted a familiar, horrible voice.  
  
Christian's blood froze. He looked up slowly at the man in front of him. The man stared at him, with a look of astonishment, fear, and anger.  
  
"You!" he sneered.  
  
"The Duke." Christian whispered in fear, his heart jumping into his throat. 


	7. Escape!

The Duke looked down at Christian with a look of controlled fury. Christian's attention, however, was now set on the large man behind the Duke. His manservant, Warner. Warner looked at him with an almost happy sneer on his face.  
  
The Duke's face began to redden as he fully realized who Christian was. "You!" he stammered, too angry to talk. "How dare you show your face in this city again!"  
  
Christian opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly found that fear had seized his throat.  
  
"You...stole her from me!" the Duke continued. "You...bewitched her!"  
  
Christian finally found his voice. "You tried to steal her from me! She loved me, and I loved her! She would have only been a trophy wife for you!"  
  
"Nonsense, boy! I loved her as well!"  
  
"But she didn't love you!" Christian shouted, all the anger he had felt for the past nine years surfacing. "You tried to force her to stay with you, but she loved me!"  
  
The Duke sneered. "And where did that get her?" He turned to Warner and nodded. The large man stepped forward. The Duke turned back to Christian. "It was a shame that you came back. You may have lived a long, happy life in London. But you will die here, now, in this dirty alleyway. It's a shame. I heard you became quite a writer."  
  
Christian caught the glint of metal under Warner's coat just a second before he saw the gun. He ducked and dived at Warner's legs, without thinking. The large man fell, landing on top on Christian. Warner groaned but brought the gun back around to point at Christian. With a strength no one could have ever quessed he possessed, Christian shoved Warner off of him and took off running down the street.  
  
"After him!" the Duke shouted. Warner grinned as he began to chase after the retreating Christian.  
  
Christian ran as fast as he could throught the crowded streets of Paris. He had to squeeze through many people, even shove some out of the way. He didn't know if the Duke was bold enough to have him killed in broad daylight, but then again most people wouldn't care. He jumped as he nearly ran over a boy playing on the ground, but continued running. He had been running for a good few minutes when he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
He breathed heavily and leaned over, placing his hands on his knees. The Duke must not be crazy enough to kill me with all these people around, he thought as he tried to breath. He stood up straight, just as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the streets. He ducked instinctively, and saw Warner, close behind him, a mad grin still on his face.  
  
Christian cursed and took off running again. His mind was reeling as he ran, trying to figure out a way out of his problem. What the hell happened today? he thought to himself. The day started out with a meeting with a sponsor, now I'm being chased by a bald madman with a gun! Another shot rang out, and Christian saw it hit the window of a store just in front of him.  
  
"I don't deserve this!" he shouted to no one. He turned and ran down a main road, and idea forming in his head. He ran as fast as he could, until he could see the familiar shape of the Moulin Rouge in front of him. He stopped at the front door, but found it was locked. He cursed and ran back to the building in front of it. With a shout, he ran and slammed his shoulder into the neglected door. It shattered, and Christian landed hard on his shoulder.  
  
He shook it off and continued to run, right into what had been the theatre. He ran up onto the stage and past the curtain, until he was in the hidden backstage. He looked around frantically for a moment, before turning to the right. He went up flight after flight of stairs. He was turning to go up another flight when another gunshot went off. This time, Christian could have sworn he saw it fly past his face. Forgetting the stairs, he went into the nearest door.  
  
With his shoulder throbbing, and his lungs threatening to give out on him, he rushed as fast as he could down the hall. When it came to a junction, he skidded to the left, painfully aware that Warner was still behind him. He turned another corner, and saw a flight of stairs going down. He grinned and headed toward them, but a door in front of him suddenly opened, and a figure stepped out.  
  
He cried out in alarm and tried to turn, but only ended up slamming his sore shoulder into the person. The woman fell at the head of the stairs, but Christian tripped over her and fell headfirst down the stairs. 


	8. Rescue

Satine gasped when she saw the man running towards her. She heard him shout and saw him try to turn, but they collided anyway. He hit her, and she fell. Then, unbalanced, he tumbled forward and lost his footing as he ran into her again. Satine watched, with a hand clamped over her mouth, as he tumbled down the stairs. He landed almost on his head as he hit the bottom, only to have it slam against the ballister. The man lay limp at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Satine rushed down the stairs, then froze when she saw the unconsious man's face. It was Christian! She rushed to his side and looked him over. He had a bruise already appearing on his cheekbone, but she was more alarmed with the large gash on his forehead.   
  
Her head snapped up as she heard heavy footsteps. Christian had been running, trying to get away from something. She wasn't sure what, though she had a very good idea, but she didn't want it to find Christian. She grasped his feet and pulled him down the hall, then shoved him into a storage closet. She grabbed a heavy prop and tossed it down the flight of stairs heading down, so whoever was chasing him would hear it and think he went down. Then she settled into the closet with him.  
  
She held her breath as the footsteps went past the closet, and held Christian closer to her. He groaned, but not loud enough to be heard outside of the thick door. The footsteps could then be heard running down the stairs, until they disappeared. Satine sighed, but did not emerge from the closet. She wanted to make sure whoever it was had really gone.  
  
It was a few minutes of waiting until Satine fully realized what she was doing. She was holding Christian. She had cradled his head in her lap, and held it close to her. She looked down at his face, so handsome, even with a bruise and blood all over it. She found a rag amongst the boxes and began to wipe some of it away. She longed, however, to see his eyes. His eyes that had never lied to her, had never faultered in their love for her. She laughed to herself, she sounded silly.  
  
She groaned and sat up, gently laying Christian's head on the floor, and prepared to leave. She thought it would be best for him to never know she was alive. But a part of her heart pulled her back. She couldn't just leave him here. What if whoever was after him decided to come back. She looked down at his still bleeding head wound. He also needed to be taken care of.  
  
She stood up straight, having decided that she would not cower before the Duke anymore. She would love who she chose to love. And if the Duke dared to threaten her again, she would leave Paris with her son. And with Christian, she added to herself. She stepped out of the closet, then locked it, with Christian still in it.   
  
Then she ran as fast as she could to the home she shared with Marie. When she entered, both Marie and Ryan looked up at her curiously.  
  
"Marie!" she said, out of breath. "I need you to come help me with something!" Satine turned to her son. "Ryan, I need you to run to the neighbors and fetch some fresh water and some extra blankets. Hurry!"  
  
Ryan nodded and rushed past her out the door. Marie followed Satine as they hurried back to the Moulin Rouge. Marie wanted to ask what was going on, but the look on Satine's face stopped her. She hadn't seen Satine this determined since she was about to leave the Moulin Rouge with Christian.  
  
The two women hurried up the stairs until Satine stopped at the door with Christian inside it. She quickly unlocked it and opened the door. Marie gasped when she saw who was inside.  
  
"Satine! What happened?"  
  
"I was looking for some more papers, and he was running from something, or some one. He tried to turn, but he ran into me. Then he fell down the stairs."  
  
Marie bent down to inspect Christian's cut, which had finally stopped bleeding. "How long has he been out?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. But we must get him out of here!"  
  
"Satine! We cannot bring this boy into our home! Do you know what will happen? If the Duke comes, and sees him, he may try to finish him off. I am pretty sure that it was the Duke or his henchman that was following him."  
  
"How would you know? You weren't there."  
  
"Who else would be after Christian?"  
  
Satine nodded, the point well made. "Marie, please. We must help him. I'm afraid if we leave him here, he will die. I'm tired of hiding, Marie. I want to be free."  
  
Marie stared at Satine for a moment before nodding. "But we cannot protect him from the Duke. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Marie nodded and began to pick Christian up. With the combined efforts of the two women, they were able to partially carry the still out-of-it Christian to the bottom floor of the Moulin Rouge. Marie hailed a cab, and they managed to get him into the back, telling the driver that he was drunk. 


	9. How Can It Be You?

OK, for some reason, this chapter doesn't seem right to me. If you don't like it, or if you do, please review and let me know. If too many people hate it, I'll rewrite it. It not, it stays as is. And thank you IrishRavenX and maroli29 and Crystal for reviewing!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Christian groaned and opened his eyes, only to close them again at the painful light. He laid back again and sighed. "Am I dead?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
"Far from it, Christian." said a voice he now only heard in his dreams. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to clear his head. Then he slowly reopened his eyes. Standing over him, with a concerned look on her face, was Satine. He looked up at her with a bewildered, confused look.  
  
"Now I know I'm dead." He rubbed his eyes and forehead for a moment, desperately trying to clear his head. He still thought he was seeing things. It was only when Satine put her hand on his forehead that he realized that, somehow, Satine was really there. "H...how? I thought you died," he said, still struggling to accept what he saw.  
  
Satine shook her head sadly. "I did, to many people."  
  
Christian blinked a few times, then lifted his hand to touch her face. She held his hand in hers and held it against her cheek. Christian could only stare at her with wide blue eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. "I...I can't believe it. I mean, I see you, and feel you. It just can't be you. How can it be you? You died. In my arms."  
  
Satine brushed away a tear from her face. "It was the Duke's fault, Christian. He had the doctor put some new medicine in me the last time I saw the doctor. It made it so that the next time I had a coughing fit, it would send me in what they called 'suspended animation'. In other words, it put me into a coma. I woke up a month later in a hospital." She brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. "I really thought I was dying, Christian. I really did."  
  
Christian blinked once again, and turned away. When he turned back to her, the tears were running freely down his face. "Why didn't you let me know somehow? Nine years, Satine, and you never let me know that you were alive."  
  
"I couldn't. The Duke would have killed you the second he set eyes on you. For a long time, I was trapped under his care. I couldn't get away. Finally I was able to escape from him. Marie here," Satine guestured to Marie, who was standing timidly behind her," took me in and took care of me." She lifted Christian up and engulfed him in a hug. For a moment, he merely sat there, but then he returned the gesture. "I'm so sorry, Christian. I wanted to let you know, I really did. I didn't want you to be in danger."  
  
He pulled away and looked at her with a sad, but somehow, relieved look. "Do you know how many times I wished that you were still here with me?" Satine shook her head. "Everyday. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get over you. Couldn't love another."  
  
Satine looked at him, slightly confused. "But I saw you with a woman earlier today. You two looked pretty intimate."  
  
"Francie? Please," he snorted. "I can't stand that woman. She has this high-pitched nasal voice that gets on your nerves. Then she also-" Christian stopped, realizing that he had gotten off of the point. "You thought I loved her?"  
  
Satine nodded sadly. "Yes. Just the way you two seemed together, I thought there may be more to it." She paused for a moment. "Who is she?"  
  
"The representative for the company that publishes my books."  
  
Satine nodded again and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and shutting. Footsteps pounded her way, while a small voice shouted, "Mom! Mom, where are you?"  
  
Both Satine and Christian looked up as Ryan entered the room. The boy looked from his mother to Christian, both who had tears in their eyes. "Um...what's going on?"  
  
Satine stood up and quickly wiped her eyes. "Ryan, this is Christian," she said, guesturing to the writer. "Christian, this is my son Ryan."  
  
Ryan looked closer at Christian, then he smiled. "Oh! It's you." Then he frowned, seeing the bandage on his head and the bruise on his face. "What happened to you?"  
  
Christian groaned as he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed he had been placed on. "Just a small slip." He looked from Ryan to Satine. "You didn't tell me you had a son."  
  
"Oh! Yes, I do. Here he is!" she laughed nervously.  
  
Ryan looked up at her as if she were crazy. "I didn't know you two knew each other."  
  
"Yeah," Christian slowly stood up. "That was a long time ago, though." Satine looked up at him in surprise, but Christian seemed to avoid looking her in the eyes. He looked around for a moment before grabbing his coat from off a chair. He smiled at Ryan before stepping past mother and son. He had reached the front door when Satine rushed up to him and grasped his arm.  
  
"Christian! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going somewhere where I can think about all this."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Think about it, Satine. For the last nine years, I thought you were dead. Now I find out, after being shot at by the way, that you are still alive. Do you think things can just go back to the way they were?"  
  
Satine shook her head sadly. "No. They can't. Especially with Ryan." She looked into his eyes. "Won't you just stay until your head is better?"  
  
He shook his head. "I can't stay here. I just can't."  
  
"When can I see you again."  
  
"You'll know where to find me." Christian smiled for the first time. "Just go back in time." He nodded to her, then nodded to Ryan, and stepped out of the door, into the pouring rain.  
  
Satine shut the door after him, and turned to her son.  
  
"I didn't know you knew him!" Ryan said.   
  
"I did." She looked out the window at Christian's retreating form. But he has changed so much, she thought. All because he thought I had died. 


	10. Writer's Note

------Note to all my loyal readers (And all other readers as well!)  
  
  
Sorry this is not a new chapter (*ducks misc. items being thrown*) but I need some help. This story needs a real title, and I can't think of any. This is my very first Moulin Rouge Fanfic, believe it or not. Usually I write Star Wars stories, but one day I just decided, after watching Moulin Rouge for the upteenth time, to write a new ending.  
  
Anyway, can any of you give me some suggestions for a title? It would really help, I mean it looks bad as is.  
  
And I appreciate the reviews. The more I get, the more I want to write (hint hint). But I should have Chapter 10 written pretty soon, so just hang in there!!  
  
And I read your post Liza Liza, and you are right in your assumption. But what makes you think he grew up in France? Satine also has a kinda English accent in the movie. Hmm, makes you think. :) I also like the name Ryan. 


	11. The Past Nine Years

Ok! Here is Chapter Ten. This one also didn't seem too right to me, but maybe I'm just paranoid now that I know people are actually reading my story (and waiting for more!). Please read and tell me what you think, and thanks to all those who have already done so. I hope that you will continue!!! :)  
  
* * * * * * *  
Christian walked on, not even feeling the rain soaking his thin coat. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. All he could think about was Satine, and how beautiful she still was. How wonderful it was to see her, to feel her again. But a part of him could not accept it. Could not fall head over heels for her again.  
  
When he thought she had died, it had killed a part of him as well. A part of him that could not just reappear, just because she was back. Not to get him wrong, he wanted to love Satine like he had. But he had been hurt, and it had taught him to be more cautious.  
  
He suddenly found himself in one of the ritziest parts of Paris, not knowing whether the water on his cheeks was from the rain or his own eyes. He stopped in the middle of the street stared at nothing. Images were flashing before his eyes, memories from nine years before. Dancing with Satine in the Moulin Rouge, singing to her in the elephant, then on top of the elephant, singing their song, and holding as she 'died'. He looked up at a window, and realized that a little girl was staring out at him.  
  
He smiled weakly and continued walking until he finally reached his home. He slowly walked inside, shut the door behind him, then dropped onto his bed, wet clothes and all. He then stared at the wall, lost in his memories.  
  
  
  
The next day found Christian sitting at yet another cafe table. He had his tablet on his knee, but hadn't written anything. He also had a slight cold, but ignored that as well. He was staring out at the street, though he wasn't really seeing anything. He kept seeing Satine's face, no matter what he did. So lost in his thought was he that he didn't even see the boy coming until the chair across from him squeeked as the child sat in it. Christian looked up and saw Ryan sitting there, wrapped up securely in a thick coat.  
  
Ryan looked at Christian curiously. Christian was wearing the same coat he had on the day before, which was much too thin for the cold weather that had befallen Paris. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
Christian shrugged. "I can't feel anything."  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Can't feel anything? That's weird." Ryan turned to look at what Christian found so interesting, but found nothing. Finally he turned back to the older man. "How did you know my mom? I saw the way you two looked at each other, and it was more than her saving you from somebody. You've known each other for a while."  
  
Christian sighed. "I knew her once, long ago. Well, not that long ago."  
  
Ryan frowned. "I don't understand."  
  
"I came to Paris ten years ago. I met your mother and fell in love with her. Then I thought she had died, about nine years ago. So I went back to London." Christian said simply, leaving out three-fourths of the story.  
  
Ryan nodded. "So you were in love. Did she love you too?"  
  
"I thought so." Christian turned to the brown haired boy. "Have you always lived in Paris?"  
  
"No. I was born in London."  
  
This startled Christian. "London? How?"  
  
Ryan smirked. "Well, that's where my mom was when she was pregnant. I think we stayed there for a few years, two. Then we moved to a little town near the coast in England. We stayed there for about a year my mom says. For the next four years we moved around Europe a lot. We lived in Germany at one time, but my mom hated it there. She speaks French and English, but all the people there talk German, and it made her mad not to understand them."  
  
"How long have you been in Paris?"  
  
"About two years. When we moved here my mom said something about being tired of hiding." Ryan looked up at Christian. "Do you know what she was hiding from?"  
  
"Probably the Duke," Christian said, more to himself than to Ryan.  
  
Ryan's eyes went wide. "Is that the creepy man that comes to our house all the time? My mom calls him Duke."  
  
Christian turned to Ryan quickly. "The Duke comes to your house? Why?"  
  
Ryan frowned. "He wants my mom to marry him. He even told her that if she didn't, he would kill me! He's a bad man."  
  
"Yes, he is." 


	12. Fate Draws Them Together

OK!! Chapter 11!! Again, don't be disappointed. I don't have that much time to write anymore. I just got a job *sighs* and school is about to start up again on Monday! But I promise to update AT LEAST once a week, maybe more if I can. Review! And thank you Sarah, Amara, Ara, Crystal, and maroliza19 for reviewing (again for some of you!)  
  
Did any of you watch the Muppets Christmas thing on Friday? They made fun of the Moulin Rouge!! They called it the Moulin Scrooge. Blasphemy, I tell you. They had Kermit as 'Christian' *shudders* and Ms. Piggy as Satine *gags*. Kinda funny, but didn't like the idea of making FUN of Moulin Rouge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Satine decided, after an hour, to go and finally look for her son. She had sent him out to fetch groceries, which should have taken him half an hour, but he hadn't come back yet. She pulled on a coat and stepped out into the street, which was rapidly being covered by snow.  
  
She trudged along on the path she had instructed Ryan to take, knowing that the boy was prone to get interested in other people and stray off into the cafes. Perhaps that was how he met Christian, she thought. Funny how fate should have Ryan meet Christian at all.  
  
She shivered and wrapped her arms more tightly around her. "How did it get so cold so fast?" she asked herself. She passed up the Moulin Rouge, stopping for only a moment to look up at its crumbling form. She smiled sadly, then looked, out of habit, to the window that had been Christian's dwelling. To her surprise, the light was on, and the faint sound of tapping could be heard.   
  
Satine frowned. Must be her mind playing tricks on her, she thought. She turned to walk away, but something drew her back to the window. She stared at it for a moment before deciding continue her search for her son. But something was different, and she vowed to come back soon to find out what it was.  
  
  
  
Christian sighed and stood up from his chair. He had been typing for the last hour, and his fingers were beginning to ache. He stretched and went out to his balcony. He ignored the cold and leaned against the ballister, absent-mindedly rubbing the bandage that was still on his forehead.   
  
"Paris looks beautiful tonight," he said to himself. "More beautiful than it has been in a long time." He laughed silently and shook his head. He looked at his watch; it was only five o'clock. He had plenty of time to run and get some coffee, which he desperatley needed right now. He grabbed his heavier coat and his hat and went out to find something to wake him up.  
  
Ten minutes later, Christian stepped out of a local cafe with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. Many people around him were already working on getting drunk, but Christian didn't plan on ever doing that again. He had sworn off of drinking after his first book was published, telling himself that he didn't want to end up a washed-out drunkard of a writer.  
  
He winced slightly as he tried to find a way to hold the cup without burning his hands. He also did this while walking, so he wasn't looking where he was going. He bumped into someone, and the steaming coffee spilt all over his hands.  
  
He cursed loudly and waved his burning hands in a failing attempt to cool them. He looked up at the person he had run into to apologize, but found himself looking into a pair of familiar, bright, blue eyes.  
  
"Christian!" Satine exclaimed, just as startled to see him as he was her. She looked at his hands and frowned. "I'm sorry. Here, let me help." Before he could protest, she grasped his arm and pulled him to the side of a building. She then dipped a piece of cloth into water still in a barrel and wrung it out. She gently grabbed his hands, then wrapped the cold cloth around them. "That should help."  
  
He looked down as he muttered his thanks. Then he seemed to gather his courage and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you, Satine." He paused for a moment, as if unsure of something. "Would you like to sit with me and talk for a while?"  
  
Satine smiled. "Sure, providing you don't get coffee."  
  
He smiled back. "I haven't had any luck with coffee at all lately." He stepped back and stuck his elbow out. She grinned and stuck her arm through.   
  
And so they walked, arm in arm. 


	13. Falling All Over Again

OK, this is another one that I'm not so sure about. So if there is something about it that you don't like, please tell me so I can rewrite it.  
  
Ok, just a little question from me. I've read all the reviews (which I thank everyone for!) and it seems that everyone LOVES my story. I was just wondering what makes it so good to you? I'm just wondering so that I may continue to do whatever it is that is making it so good.  
And what makes it so different from all the other 'what if Satine didn't die' stories? I'm just wondering. :)  
  
  
  
  
They finally found a spot to sit outside where they wouldn't freeze to death. One of the local restaraunts had chairs and tables outside, so Christian ordered them both a small meal and took a seat outside. Most people had opted to eat indoors, and looked at the two as if they were crazy for braving the cold.  
  
They ate in near silence, and even afterwards the conversation was limited to common things, like the weather. But after a while, they both became increasingly more uncomfortable.   
  
Finally Satine set her napkin down and looked Christian in the eyes. "Why did you go back to London, Christian?"  
  
"I thought you were dead. They was nothing here for me anymore."  
  
"But what about your friends? Toulouse? All of those people you worked with?"  
  
Christian shook his head. "They didn't matter. It hurt to think of you, and that is what being around them made me do." He pushed around a small pile of food with his fork for a moment. "Ryan tells me that he was born in London. When did you go to England?"  
  
Satine looked down at her empty plate. "I didn't go there by choice, Christian." She reached for his hand, but either coincidentally or on purpose, he pulled his hand away and began to fiddle with the fork again. She sighed. "All I know is that one moment I was looking up at you, telling you to write a story, then I woke up in a white room. It was a private hospital in London. I stayed there for about two months, recovering. It was finally said that I was well enough to leave the hospital, and I tried, but someone stopped me." Christian still didn't look up from the table. "It was the Duke."  
  
Christian finally looked up at Satine. "The Duke?" he asked. Satine nodded. "It seems that man is always going to be trying to ruin our lives."  
  
"Or end them." Christian looked up at her when she said this, and for only the second time in nine years, she looked straight into his eyes. She had looked in them when she had brought him to her home, but then they had been filled with hurt, anger, and sadness. Almost gone had been the pure innocence. But now, the anger was gone, and Satine could see that a little of the light had come back as well. "Ryan also tells me that you moved around a lot when he was younger. Why is that?"  
  
"To escape from the Duke. Everytime he tracked us down, we moved again." Satine looked down for a moment. "I hated to do that to poor Ryan."  
  
"I moved around a lot as a child also." Christian said suddenly. "And it wasn't by my own choice either. It was my father. Didn't ever like where we were, so we moved. We finally settled in London when I was thirteen."  
  
"Really?" she asked, even though she already knew this. "I just got tired of running from the Duke, so we came here. I really hope we don't have to leave again."  
  
"I hope you don't."   
  
Satine looked up at Christian in surprise. Only two days ago he had acted so cold towards her. Now he was looking at her with a warmth in his eyes that she so missed, saying he hoped she wouldn't leave.  
  
Christian smiled when he caught her surprised look. He laughed softly to himself and looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry. It's just...being around you again, talking to you..." He looked up at her. "It just feels as if it can't be real. I mean, I've wished for this everyday since I thought you died. And now...you're here. You know? It just feels like you could disappear at any second, or I'll wake up."  
  
Satine put her hand on top of his, and her heart soared when he didn't pull away. Instead he looked down at it, then took it up into both of his own. He stared at it for a moment, just reveling in the touch. Satine smiled and grasped both his hands in her other. "Can it be like before, Christian?"  
  
Christian shook his head, and Satine felt her heart sink. "Not with Ryan. But...I think..." Christian frowned, as if he were at a loss for what to say. "I think a strong love that has been broken can be repaired," he looked up at her," maybe stronger than before."  
  
Satine smiled the widest smile she had in years. She leaned forward and pulled Christian to her in a strong hug. The action took Christian by surprise, but after a moment he hugged her back. Satine pulled away and looked at him with eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. "Is it really that easy? Can you really just fall all over again?"  
  
"I've never stopped loving you, so how can I fall again?" 


	14. Almost a Family

Awww, you mean that you don't LOVE my story? Well, no more chapters for you! Well, maybe just this one. But to get more, you must all fall to your knees and say 'You are the goddess of all that is Moulin Rouge." HA!! STUPID JOKE!!!!  
Ok, sillyness is done with. MR Rocks: What do you mean people make it all weird? I haven't read but a handful of stories of this kind so I'm not sure what you are talking about. But, about the Bohemians, I already had some small parts planned for them. hee hee, nothing evil. But thanks all for reviewing! Once this story is over though, won't it be forgotten in the long list of stories that haven't been updated in a while...  
  
  
  
  
Satine jumped up when she heard a knock on her door. She rushed to the door and looked through the peep-hole to see who it was. She smiled and threw the door open, revealing Christian, who was surprised at how quickly the door flew open. Before he could say anything, her mouth was on his, engulfing him in a deep kiss.  
  
He smiled when she finally pulled away. "Hello to you too."  
  
She smiled. "Just thought I would beat you to it."  
  
Two weeks had past since Satine and Christian had decided to give their love another try. And to both of them, it had been the best two weeks they had had in a long time. Mostly they had been just dates where they had gone out, either to eat or to see the sites, but Christian had insisted that they involve Ryan in something. He had noticed how sad the boy was when he saw him peering at them through a window a few days before.  
  
Christian looked up and saw Ryan leaning against a doorjamb. Christian smiled at the boy. "Hello there."  
  
Ryan nodded. "Hallo. Where are you taking my mom today?"  
  
Christian scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I though we'd go try that bakery that you like so much."  
  
Ryan scowled. "Have fun."  
  
"Well, you're coming with us."  
  
Ryan's face lit up with a youthful smile. "Really?"  
  
Christian laughed. "Yes."  
  
Satine was also smiling. "Now run and get your coat." Ryan nodded and rushed to the back of the small flat. She then turned to Christian and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was sweet of you." She kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"It's not right for me to have his mom all to myself." He looked past her shoulder to peer at Ryan, who was pulling on his coat. He was looking at Christian with a look that the writer could not define.  
  
Satine released Christian and grabbed a jacket that was hanging behind a door. "It's awfully cold outside."  
  
"Yeah." Christian stepped to the door and held it open. Satine stepped through, then Ryan. Christian smiled and tousled Ryan's hair as he went past. Ryan looked up him for a moment, then grinned and flattened it back down.  
  
Satine watched this with a soaring heart.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were sitting inside of a bakery, waiting while Ryan chose what to buy with the five francs Christian had given him. Christian watched him as he chewed on the pastry he had gotten for himself.  
  
"Ryan is such a happy child." he commented.  
  
"Yes, he is." Satine looked toward her son, who was inspecting a cake very closely. "I'm truely gifted to have him." She turned back to Christian. "You too."  
  
Christian smiled. "Aww. That's so nice." His eyes followed Ryan as the boy came back with two cakes and a strawberry pastry. Ryan grinned as he say down. "Got enough?" Christian asked.  
  
"I think so. But I may need five more francs." Ryan answered, getting a warning glance from his mother for it.  
  
Satine stood up. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to go do something."  
  
Christian nodded and Satine walked to the back of the store. Ryan watched the spot where she had disappeared for a moment, then turned to Christian.  
  
"Are you going to marry my mom?"  
  
Christian coughed as the bite of pastry went down the wrong pipe. He caught his breath, then turned to the child. But he didn't have an answer. He hadn't thought of marriage. He was in love with Satine, again, but he hadn't once thought about that possibility.  
  
"Well?" the boy inquired.  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
Ryan looked down. "I hope you do."  
  
Christian looked at him, surprised. "You do? Why?"  
  
"Well, you're the first guy that my mom's dated that she went out with more than once. And you're the only one who doesn't call me bad names just because I don't have a dad. And you're nice. My mom looks at you different, too."  
  
Christian looked at Ryan with a half-smile on his face. "Yeah," he said. "I'll have to think about it."  
  
Ryan grinned, and the two shared a conspiratory glance when Satine sat back down in her chair. 


	15. Dark Clouds Gather

I'm back!! Ok, here is the next chapter, but don't be disappointed. I'm not sure how you people will take this one. And don't hate me!! And if you guys hate it too much, I'll change it. It's all about the public...yeah...  
  
  
  
Satine couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at her calendar. Tomorrow was Ryan's birthday. Her little boy would be nine. She sighed. Had it really been that long? she wondered. The last four months had passed by in a blur, now that Christian was in her life. She was happier, and she noticed that Ryan was happier too. Only Marie still seemed worried.  
  
"If you keep seeing him, you are going to get him killed." she had warned once.  
  
Satine had brushed her off, saying she was silly. And she had never thought that anything could happen to them. She laughed to herself. Her life was so perfect now. And she could plan something for her baby's birthday!  
  
She sat down at her table for a moment. A supper! she thought. She and Marie could cook his favorite foods, then he could invite one of his friends over. She smiled. It wasn't much, but she knew that he would love it.  
  
She took a quick trip to the market to pick up some things for Ryan's birthday meal. She would make baked chicken with potatoes, and then she would buy a cake from the bakery Christian had taken them to.   
  
Pushing open the door to her flat, she was aware of Ryan's gaze immediatley. She smiled at him, then sat the basket down on a table. He got up from his chair and began to inspect the contents of the basket. He grinned. "What is all this for?"  
  
Satine smiled back. "Your birthday. I'm making you a special meal for your birthday, and you can invite one of your friends over."   
  
Ryan thought for a moment. "Is Christian coming?"  
  
"No, I thought this would just be a family thing."  
  
Ryan frowned. "Then I want to invite Christian to eat with us."  
  
Satine was quiet for a moment. "You don't want to invite one of your friends?"  
  
Ryan shook his head. "I want Christian to come. What? Don't you want him to come."  
  
"Well, I do...but I thought you would want to bring a friend."  
  
"I want Christian to come."  
  
Satine nodded. "If that's what you want."  
  
"It is."  
  
  
  
The next day, Satine was busy checking on the food, with Ryan sitting at the table reading, when someone knocked on her door. Not even bothering to check who it was, she flung the door open.  
  
"It's about time Chris..." she trailed off, shocked. It wasn't Christian. It was the Duke.  
  
He grinned at her and stepped into her home. Ryan's mouth flew open, then he rushed to hide behind a doorjamb. Satine stood at the door, not knowing quite what to do.  
  
The Duke looked around, then looked at her kitchen. "Preparing something special today?"  
  
Satine opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. The Duke had not come to bother her in five months, why had he decided to come today, of all days? He thoughts went to Christian, who was due to be here at any moment. If the Duke saw him, all hell would break loose.  
  
"What is today?" the Duke asked, turning to her. "What are you making a special supper for?"  
  
She worked her mouth for a moment. "It's...Ryan's birthday."  
  
"Oh?" the Duke said with obviously forced interest. He turned to the child, who was peering past a door. "And how old are you today?"  
  
"Nine." was the answer. Ryan shrunk more behind the door. He knew what a bad man the Duke could be.  
  
There came a sudden knock at the door, and both Ryan and Satine's hearts sank. They knew who it was, and they knew what the Duke's reaction would be. But they could do nothing. Nothing but hope that the Duke would ignore it.  
  
But he didn't, of course. He looked from the door to Ryan, who had crept up behind his mother. "Friend of yours?" he asked. Ryan shook his head no, hoping the Duke wouldn't open the door. "Well, let's see who it is, shall we?" Satine began to shake her head, but the Duke jerked the door open. His face went from that of mere curiosity to rage when he saw the man on the other side.  
  
The other man's face also fell. The smile on Christian's recently shaven face feel to a look of pure fear. He tired to say something, but failed. All he could do was look at Satine and Ryan, who's faces were frozen in dread.  
  
The Duke was shaking from anger now. "You!" he stuttered. "How....how dare you...come here!" He reached inside his coat, and before Christian could think, he was staring down the barrel of a revolver. Satine shrieked. But Ryan, in his fear, had run up to the Duke and tried to push the gun away from Christian. The Duke laughed and pushed the boy to the opposite wall. Satine tried to go to her son, but was stopped by a waver of the revolver in Christian's face.  
  
The Duke turned to her. "Don't. I want to end this now and forever." He turned back to Christian. "Go by the boy," he commanded.  
  
Christian nodded and held his hands up to show that he wouldn't try anything. He slowly edged his way over to Ryan, who had managed to stand up. Christian went to stand beside him, then turned to him. "Alright there, Ryan?" Ryan nodded, wondering why the man with a gun pointed at him was worried about *him*.  
  
The Duke looked down at his gun, then opened the barrel. He looked down it for a moment, then turned to Satine. "One bullet, Satine. One."  
  
"Duke..." she began.  
  
"Silence!" he shrieked. He was quiet for a moment as he closed the barrel of the gun. "You told me, once, that you only had enough love in you heart for one man. And that it wasn't me." He waved a hand at Ryan and Christian. "I see two, there. Two 'men' that you claim to love. But you only have enough love for one, remember?" Satine swallowed a lump in her throat, and hoped the Duke wasn't taking this where she thought he was.  
  
The Duke held the gun out to point at Christian, then moved it to point at Ryan. "Choose, my dear. Choose which one will die, and which one will live. Your son, or your lover." He looked at her, his eyes ice cold.  
  
Satine gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She looked at the Duke in shock, then looked over to the two people that were her whole life. She met her son's eyes for a moment, and they were full of fear and confusion. She then turned to Christian. His eyes were sad, but determined. Determined for what, she didn't know.   
  
She must have been looking at them too long for the Duke, because he cocked the gun. "Can't choose?" he asked. He leveled the gun at Ryan. "Then let me choose for you."  
  
All Satine heard afterwards was a gunshot, her own scream, then a thud as something heavy hit the floor. 


	16. Shattered Dreams

AHH! Please don't yell at me! I now work so hard on this story! But if too many people hate it, of course, I can change it. I just wanted to move on with the story line, and I had this planned for awhile. (Just to help you guys out so you don't fill up the review page with 'I hate you' and 'how could you' notes and the like, I don't like sad endings. That is why I cried when Satine died...  
  
  
  
Ryan hit the floor hard, then clasped his hands to his ears. He opened his eyes quickly, then checked to see if he was hit. He wasn't, and sighed in relief. He began to stand up when he heard a pained gasp behind him.  
  
He turned to see Christian, who was now standing over him. Christian had closed his eyes, and clenched his hands to his side. He opened his eyes, filled with pain, and sank slowly to his knees, then to the floor.  
  
Satine rushed to his side, frantic. Ryan backed up in shock into a wall. The Duke however, smiled at the way events had unfolded, and slipped quickly out the door. Satine slowly rolled Christian onto his back. He cried out when she touched his left side, and her hand came away crimson red. She choked down a sob and pulled his hands away. Then she pulled his shirt away from the wound.  
  
Christian's eyes were now open wide, and he had lifted a hand in the air as if he were reaching for something. He gasped in a breath of air. "Ryan...where's Ryan? Is he alright?"  
  
Satine nodded, holding back her tears. The wound had indeed gone into his left side, at the bottom of his rib cage. There was no exit wound, so Satine knew that the bullet was still inside of the poor man. Ryan heard Christian's question and leapt forward. He grasped Christian's outstretched hand, ignoring the blood. At Christian's question, Ryan had understood what had happened. The Duke had been aiming at him, but Christian had pushed him away, taking the bullet instead.  
  
Ryan bent down so that Christian could turn his head to see him. "I'm alright, Christian. I'm fine."  
  
Christian smiled despite the obvious pain he was in. "Good...That's all that matters..." He closed his eyes, and the hand Ryan still held on to went limp. Ryan's heart fell, and his eyes began to tear up. Satine thought for a moment that she had lost him. But she still felt his pulse as she attempted to stop the bleeding bullet hole. He wasn't gone yet.  
  
They heard the door open, and Ryan and Satine looked up in fear, expecting it to be the Duke again, coming to finish Christian off. Instead, it was Marie, who took in the whole scene with one glance. She saw Christian bleeding on the floor and gasped. "Satine! What happened?"  
  
Satine shook her head quickly. "I'll have to tell you later. But please Marie, go and fetch an emergency doctor! Christian needs a doctor, or he won't make it." she said in a voice low enough for Marie to hear, but hopefully not Christian. Marie nodded quickly, and practically ran out of the door.  
  
Satine turned to look at Ryan, who was still grasping Christian's hand. Then she heard a soft moan and looked down at Christian. He was slowly waking back up. He blinked a few times, then began to cough. Satine half expected to see blood coming from the coughs, but didn't. He looked up at her with sad, tired eyes. "I'm sorry." he managed to say.  
  
Satine put her forehead on his, then kissed him. He smiled, but closed his eyes again. "Christian!" she said loudly. He forced his eyes back open to look at her. "You can't give up. You just can't."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Can't what? Can't fight it? Yes you can! You can and you must! You must live, Christian. And not just for me."  
  
Christian grimaced suddenly from the pain. Then he focused on Satine. "What?"  
  
"You're not just living for me, anymore. You're living for Ryan. He's yours, Christian. He's our son. I didn't know how to tell you."  
  
Christian's eyes went wide for a moment before he smiled. "I thought so."  
  
Satine smiled. "You did? How?"  
  
"Look at him. How could I not...guess?"  
  
"Who else's could he be? I swore myself to you Christian. I love you." She ran a hand through his hair. "You have to come through this. I know you can."  
  
Christian said nothing, only turned his head to look at Ryan. Ryan smiled and squeezed his hand. "I knew you were my father." he said. "Somehow, I knew."  
  
Christian smiled again. "I'm sorry, Ryan. I never knew."  
  
Ryan wiped tears from his eyes with his free hand. Life is too unfair, he thought. He had just found his father, who was all of the good things he had ever imagined him to be, and now he was about to lose him forever.  
  
Christian sighed once, then closed his eyes. Satine and Ryan sat with him like that, each holding one of his hands, until Marie returned with the doctor. 


	17. Hanging Onto Hope

The doctor rushed through the door and knelt by the bleeding Christian. He was a young doctor, and his glasses kept falling down his nose. He set his bag down and opened it. Then he instructed Ryan and Satine to give him some room., which they did reluctantly.  
  
Christian felt them leave as the doctor pulled their hands from his. He opened his eyes and began to reach for them. "Satine? Ryan?" he said as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud. The doctor frowned and pulled a syringe from his bag. He filled it with a clear liquid, then jabbed it into Christian's side.  
  
Christian cried out loudly when the needle penetrated his already wounded skin. Satine wanted to go to him, but Marie held her back.. Christian began to breathe quickly and heavily, but soon began to calm. His breathing became calm and steady, but his eyes glazed over.  
  
Ryan turned away into his mother's arms as the doctor began to inspect the wound. His frown deepened and he looked up at Satine. "Are you his wife?"  
  
Just about, she thought. "Yes." she answered, surprised at the strength in her words.  
  
"We'll need to get him to my clinic quickly. He needs emergency surgery to remove the bullet and repair any damage it did."  
  
Satine nodded. "Will he make it?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I don't know. I can't see all of the damage the bullet has done. I also don't know him, and he will be the biggest factor." He stood up quickly, then rushed back down the stairs to his transport. Satine rushed forward and grasped both his hands in hers. He didn't react, only stared at the ceiling with unfocused eyes.  
  
"You're going to be alright, Christian. Do you hear me? You're going to be fine." She said it more to herself than the drugged Christian.  
  
"Look. It's the Green Fairy," Christian mumbled. Satine sighed; now the medicine had him seeing things.  
  
The doctor came back in with an assistant, and both were carrying one end of a stretcher. The doctor carefully dressed Christian's wound to help stop the bleeding, then signalled to the assistant. They slowly picked Christian up and moved him onto the stretcher, securing him afterwards.  
  
Satine followed them as they rushed down the stairs. The doctor had a car, in which they placed Christian in the back. Satine rushed up to the car as the doctor got in, but he shook his head.  
  
"Not enough room."  
  
"But he'll need someone there to comfort him!" she protested, suddenly aware of the small crowd of busy-bodies who had come to see what had happened. She glared at them before turning back to the doctor. "You said it all depends on him. If he thinks he is alone, he may give up. Someone should be with him."  
  
The doctor frowned but looked like he was thinking about it. "There isn't enough room in here for an adult, but the kid could fit."  
  
Satine turned to Ryan, who had followed them down as well. She knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ryan, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." he said, with forced bravery.  
  
"Good. Could you ride in the car with Christian? Just talk to him if he wakes up?"  
  
Ryan nodded, then looked down at the ground. "Mom? Why did this happen?"  
  
Satine grimaced. "It was all an accident, honey. It was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Will he die or go into 'suspended animation' like you did?"  
  
Satine sighed. "He will die." Ryan nodded again, then threw his arms around his mom. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Go now. Don't keep them waiting."  
  
Ryan set his jaw and nodded curtly. Then he walked calmly up to the car, opened a door, then jumped in. The car took off with a jolt, then began to drive quickly down the road. Satine watched after it for a moment, holding her arms to herself. She jumped when Marie touched her shoulder, but quickly calmed. "This was my fault, wasn't it?"  
  
Marie shook her head, although Satine couldn't see it. "No, Satine. It is the Duke's fault."  
  
"But you told me that if I kept seeing him, he was going to end up dead. Now it looks as though that might happen."  
  
"No. Christian is strong. He will pull through.  
  
  
  
It was six hours later when Satine was finally able to work up her courage to go to the hospital to see if Christian was still with them. She walked slowly, alone, with a scarf wrapped tightly around her. She didn't look at anyone as she passed, and no one paid her any mind. She stepped into the hospital whose name had been on the car, and was surprised by the cleanliness of it. It was obviously a new hospital. She stepped up to a woman at a desk and cleared her throat.  
  
"Excuse me. Where can I find a man who was brought in earlier?"  
  
The woman lowered her glasses and stopped typing on her typewriter. She sighed and grabbed a huge stack of folders. "What is his name?"  
  
"Christian James. He's about thirty, dark hair, blue eyes."  
  
The woman nodded absently as she thumbed through folders. She pulled one out, then looked at Satine. "Gunshot wound?"  
  
"Yes! How is he?"  
  
"It says here that he got out of his surgery about half an hour ago. A little boy was brought in with him. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes. The little boy is Ryan James, my...our son." Satine leaned forward and tried to look down a hall, but the woman coughed in annoyance, so she pulled back.  
  
"Do you want to see him?"  
  
"I want to see my son and Christian."  
  
"Room 622. Down that hall, " she said, pointing to the hall opposite the one Satine had looked down.  
  
"Merci." Satine said as she rushed down the hall. She reached the said room, then threw open the door. She caught a brief glance of the room before something rammed into her, shouting, "Mom!"  
  
She looked down at Ryan, who had wrapped his arms tightly around his mother. "I'm here, Ryan. I'm here."  
  
"This is all my fault!"  
  
"No, no it's not." She knelt down again and looked her son in the eyes. "Why do you think it is your fault?"  
  
"Because I invited him to come eat for my birthday! If I had done what you said, he wouldn't be in the hospital now!" Ryan began to cry, and Satine held him to her, fighting tears herself. She lifted her eyes to the still form on the bed. She tore them away, then pulled away from Ryan.   
  
She dug in her pocket and produced a few francs. "Here. Go get you something to eat. It will make you feel better." She turned his face up with her hand. "And it was not your fault."  
  
Ryan nodded, then walked slowly out of the room, glancing once at Christian before closing the door behind him.  
  
Satine sighed and stood up. Then she walked slowly over to where Christian lay on the stiff hospital bed. He was out of it, and the only evidence of his horrible experience was the dressing that could be seen just above the blanket. She sniffed once, then sat on the edge of his bed, stroking his hair.  
  
She half-expected him to open his eyes and flash her that boyish smile of his, but of course it didn't happen. She looked down at him, while continuing to stroke his hair. "Never knew, I could feel like this." She began to sing absently, lost in her memories. "Like I've never seen the sky, before."  
  
She laughed sadly and laid her hand on his face. "I'm so sorry Christian. Maybe it would have been better if we had never given our love another try. But think of what we would miss." She looked down at the blanket. "Now I know how you felt, all those years ago. And I understand why you changed." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Get well, my love." 


	18. New Dreams and Old Friends

Alright people! Sorry it took so long (I wasn't home all weekend) but here is the next chapter! To make up for the delay, this one is kinda long. So enjoy! And thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
  
  
  
Satine made her way back to the hospital the very next afternoon. She didn't talk to anyone, but just rushed towards Christian's room. Ryan, reluctantly, had stayed at the flat with Marie. Satine didn't want to risk what could happen to him if they found Christian dead. They had both stayed with Christian late into the night, leaving only when Satine had to carry Ryan home, which he was getting a little big to do.  
  
But even at home, Ryan's sleep was no peaceful. He had tossed and turned from nightmares all the night long. Satine had tried her best to calm him, but he had only cried when he was awake, claiming it was all his fault.  
  
Satine sighed and opened the door to Christian's room. She stepped inside quickly, then shut the door behind her, as if to prevent bad spirits from entering. She turned to face Christian's bed, but somebody was already standing by it.  
  
The young man looked up at her and smiled. "Is he yours, Madamoiselle?" Satine nodded. "He was very lucky," he said in a very French accent. "The bullet didn't hit any organs, only a rib, which stopped it."  
  
"He'll be fine then?"  
  
He nodded. "We still have to worry about infection, however. But from what we can tell, he'll be just fine." The doctor stood up and walked over to a small table. He picked up a small object and brought it to her. It was a small glass container and inside, though smushed and disfigured, was the bullet.   
  
Satine stared at it for a moment before handing it back. "Take it and throw it away. I don't want it and I don't think he would want it either."  
  
The doctor nodded and tossed the container into a small trash barrel in a corner. "He will be fine, but he will have to stay here for a while. But you'll have him back in no time." The doctor walked past her, and patting her shoulder as he went by, exited the room.  
  
Satine smiled and walked slowly up to Christian's bed. She sat in the chair by the bed and grasped his hand, still smiling. "Told you you would be alright."  
  
At her words, he stirred and Satine suddenly found herself staring into his blue eyes.  
  
"Satine?" he asked groggily.  
  
She tightened her grip on his hand. "Yes, Christian. I'm here."  
  
He smiled. "Good. What did the doctor say? He was just here."  
  
"You're going to be fine."  
  
Christian smiled again, then sighed. "Have you seen the Duke?" Satine shook her head. "I have," he continued. "He was in here this morning. Standing over me, just staring. It was really creepy."  
  
Satine's eyes widened. "He was here...in this room?"  
  
"Yes. He rushed out when the doctor came back in."  
  
Satine turned to a wall for a moment. "We should try to get you to a more secure room."  
  
"The doctor's are already working on it." Hw smiled. "Unlike most, they won't be bribed. And I also think one is a fan of my work." He coughed once, the closed his eyes. "Still so tired..." he muttered.  
  
Satine held both of his hands in hers and kissed his cheek. "Rest, Christian. Rest so you can come home."  
  
*Home?* thought Christian as he began to drop off. *I've never had a real home before...*  
  
Satine smiled as Christian fell asleep. She pulled her hand away and rested her head on his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of each breath.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered softly.  
  
  
  
Almost two weeks later, Christian was still in the hospital due to a complication with infection. He was told that he would be able to leave in a few days, but he felt that he could have left a few days *ago*.  
  
Fow now, he was taking his daily walk around the large hospital, marveling at many of its new, sophisticated equipment. He had done this everyday for the past week, so none of the personell bothered him. He was walking past one of the examining rooms when he heard a patient argueing with his doctor.  
  
"You have to let me go! I'm not sick and I can't pay for all of this!" said the patient, who had a familiar lisp.  
  
Christian stuck his head around the door. "Toulouse?" he asked, increduous.  
  
The dwarf looked up in surprise before breaking out into a large grin. "Christian!" He hobbled over to Christian and hugged him as best he could.  
  
Christian stood awkwardly and slightly embarassed for a moment. "Good to see you too, Toulouse."  
  
Toulouse pulled away, though the smile still remained on his face. "I thought you had gone to England! Are you a doctor now?"  
  
"No. Still a writer."  
  
Toulouse frowned. "Then why are you here? What happened to you?"  
  
Christian scratched the back of his neck. "That's a long story." Seeing that it didn't satisfy Toulouse at all, he sighed. "I was shot."  
  
Toulouse's jaw dropped. "Shot! By who? Where? Are you alright?"  
  
Christian smiled at Toulouse's concern. "I'm fine now."  
  
"Who did it to you?"  
  
Christian sighed. "Who do you think would do this to me." He ran a hand through his hair. "The Duke did it."  
  
"Oh! But why, Christian? Why would he still be after you." Toulouse stopped and lowered his voice. "Unless...you...found her..."  
  
Christian grinned. "If you're talking about Satine, I did find her." He looked at the floor. "I found her and Ryan both."  
  
Toulouse smiled. "Oh this is so wonderful! Not the Duke, of course, but you and Satine have found each other again!"  
  
Christian smiled. "And why are you here, Toulouse?"  
  
The doctor walked up behind Toulouse and frowned. "He was found passed out in an alley. I'm trying to check him for pnuemonia, but he won't let me."  
  
Christian frowned. "Passed out in an alley. Were you drinking again?"  
  
Toulouse looked at the floor. "Well, of course. But not that much!"  
  
"Drinking absinthe can kill you, Toulouse," he said, shaking his head. "I suggest you let the doctor take care of you. You don't want to get sick, do you?"  
  
Toulouse sighed. "Of course not." He poked a finger into Christian's chest. "But we will have to meet up again sometime and catch up!"  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
Two hours later found them both sitting at a table in Christian's new, larger and more secure room. They had spent the past hour catching up on the past nine years. Right now, Toulouse was telling Christian about how the Argentinian had married Nini, one of the Moulin Rouge cancan dancers.  
  
Christian laughed. "And he told me that falling for a Moulin Rouge woman would always end bad!"  
  
"Well, he find out for himself, won't he?"  
  
They were both still laughing when they heard the door open. They turned to see Satine, staring at them. Christian's face lit up at seeing her, and Toulouse couldn't help but smile. Christian stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her. She, in return, draped her arms around his neck.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked her, from barely an inch away. She hadn't been to see him in four days, and he had begun to worry.  
  
"I got a job, Christian." She smiled, then kissed him.  
  
He pulled back slightly. "A job? Where?"  
  
"A factory. I sew shirts." She rolled her eyes, and they both laughed. She then turned to Toulouse. "Toulouse! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?"  
  
"Perfect! And how are you and Ryan doing?"  
  
"Never better." she said, looking into Christian's eyes. She pulled him close, knowing that he would be with her all the time in a few days. "Never better," she whispered. 


	19. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy it! And thank you Rebecca! I would love to become a professional writer. That is a dream of mine...  
  
maroli29 - Why do you say that Toulouse died? And besides, this is my story, I will put whoever in it. Not trying to be mean, just saying.  
  
IrishRavenX - Horrible demise for the Duke? Are you mad? Of course there is a horrible demise for the Duke planned! You'll just have to wait!  
  
And what got you people all teary-eyed? I think there are a few parts that may do that, but I was just wondering.  
  
And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. I promise, one day, you will all get the individual thanks you deserve.   
  
Enough of that, here is the next chapter!!!  
  
  
  
Two days later, Christian sat his bags down in the small flat and looked around. Having been shot there, you would have thought that he would shudder to set foot in it again, but it didn't bother Christian. Satine lived here, and that, for him, was enough to wash away all the evil. He smiled as he looked around at the small flat. Dishes were everywhere in the kitchen, Ryan's clothes were scattered on the floor, but it looked so perfect to Christian. Satine stepped in after him, looked around her flat and blushed.   
  
"I haven't had much time to clean up around here, and Marie's gone to visit family." She began to frantically pick up things, but stopped at the look on Christian's face. He had a look that was a mixture of pure joy and amazement. She smiled. "What?"  
  
"It's nothing. I've just never had a place I would like to call home before. But this place, it just...feels right. Like the place I would *want* to call home." He laughed as if he were embarrassed and looked down at the floor.   
  
Satine laughed and stepped toward him. "You may call this place home for as long as you like, Christian, if you truly wish to."  
  
Christian smiled and nodded, then looked around. "And where is Ryan?"  
  
"At a friend's."  
  
Christian frowned slightly. "He doesn't go to school?"  
  
Satine shook her head. "School is only for the rich. But I refuse to let him work in a horrid factory."  
  
Christian nodded. "I agree. A factory is no place for a child. How did you get by for all these years with him with no job?"  
  
"Harold helped me. I suppose he felt guilty or something, so he would always send us money. Where he got it, I don't know. Nor do I want to know."  
  
"Does he not send it anymore?"  
  
"I began to refuse it. I don't want to live off of him anymore, Christian. He wants me to come 'work' for him again."  
  
Christian's eyes went wide. "No!" he said, as if in denial.  
  
Satine nodded and began to fold Ryan's clothes. "He does. Somehow he got himself another brothel and wants me back. I told him no. I can't do that anymore. Not with Ryan." She shook her head. "And I don't think I could bring myself to do that again."  
  
Christian took her hand. "That is good. I don't want you to ever do that again."  
  
She smiled and threw her arms around him. They stood like this for a moment, both living the moment. They were together, and no one could change that. Christian just held her and revelled in her warmth, the smell of her hair, and the security that he felt in her being so close. Satine did the same, and nearly cried at the thought of how close she had come to losing him. They finally pulled apart and just looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Christian smiled, and Satine smiled. Both were happier than they had been in years.  
  
  
  
For the next few months, the three of them were inseperable. Christian, despite Ryan's initial whining, taught the boy how to read and write. He felt that Ryan, being such a bright child, was deprived of a chance in life due to the fact that he could not go to school. Ryan stopped his whining soon after beginning his schooling, and developed the same love for reading and writing as his father.  
  
'Father' was something that Christian had never thought he wouls hear himself being called. At first being a father had scared him, but he soon found it to one of the best things that ever happened to him. To have Ryan look up to him the way he did lifted his heart.   
  
It also warmed Satine's heart to see how Christian took to Ryan. She had feared that he would be intimidated by him, and keep his distance but Christian did neither. For now, she watched as they both slept. Christian had been teaching Ryan to read a novel, and both had fallen asleep sitting on Ryan's bed. Ryan had leaned his head against Christian, and Christian's head lay on his son's. Satine smiled at the sight and longed for a camera, but she had none. Instead, she pulled up a chair beside the bed and just watched them.  
  
She then saw how alike they were beginning to look. Ryan was growing up, and was looking more and more like Christian everyday. They had the same dark hair, the same face, and the same boyish smile. Ryan, however, had inherited his mother's eyes, but they only added to his fledging good looks.   
  
*He will break many girl's hearts,* Satine thought as she gazed at him. She smiled and ran her hand over his hair. She laid her hand on Christian's cheek for a moment, and he stirred in his sleep. She shook her head, laughing silently, and went out of the room.  
  
  
  
The next day, Satine could not find Christian anywhere. She searched the flat at least ten times, then went to look in the marketplace. But she still could not find him. She sighed and plopped down onto a chair. Ryan came in a few moment later, his nose buried in a book Christian had bought him. Satine looked up at him. "What's that, Ryan?"  
  
He closed the book and turned to her. "A collection of Shakespeare's plays and stuff. He actually writes pretty good. Want to read?" he asked, holding out the book.  
  
Satine shook her head. "No, dear. Have you seen Christian today?"  
  
"I saw him early this morning. I was getting a glass of water and he was leaving." Ryan smiled. "He told me to keep quiet."  
  
"Do you know where he went?"  
  
Ryan shook his head. "No. But if I did, I still wouldn't be able to tell you. He made me promise."  
  
Satine smiled. "But you did just tell me that he left. Did you promise him to not tell that?"  
  
"No. He just said that if I saw him somewhere to not tell you."  
  
Satine shook her head. "You guys are two and the same. Alright then, I guess we'll just have to wait to see where he went."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
And Satine did wait. She waited for hours, then finally, around six at night, Christian came in the door. Satine had been fixing some supper, but stopped what she was doing when he came in. She smiled at him, then continued to stir the food. "And where have you been?"  
  
He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor. "Around town. You know."  
  
She turned to him and was surprised by the way he was acting. He was fidgeting, much like the time they had first talked on the elephant. He seemed to have something to say, but didn't know how to say it. She walked up to him and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Christian, what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing." he said and smiled. He looked down at the floor once more then back at her, determination in his eyes. "These past months have been some of the best in my whole life, and I would like them to continue. Um..." he looked down again, lost for words. Then he suddenly sank to one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. He opened it, and inside Satine saw a ring. Her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"I promise you that I will take you away from here, if you wish. You will have a house, not a flat. Ryan will learn from the best and you won't have to worry about Zidler anymore if you accept this. Will you marry me?" he asked, suddenly looking very afraid and no longer his very articulate self.  
  
Satine smiled. "You've promised me a house, the best for our son, and security. That is not enough. Do you promise your love?"  
  
Christian nodded. "Eternally yours, as it has been. I give it all to you."  
  
"That is all I needed. Yes, Christian," she said as she took the ring and placed it on her finger, "I will marry you."  
  
Christian's face broke out into the biggest smile ever and he stood straight and wrapped his arms around her. Satine laughed and kissed him. "Took you long enough to ask!" she said between the kisses.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry!" They were both laughing so hard that they were crying. Ryan then stepped out of his hiding place where he had watched the whole thing and smiled at them. Both Satine and Christian saw him and smiled even wider. He smiled and rushed to his parents, who both hugged him. He laughed as Christian picked him up with one arm, then complained that Ryan was too big. Christian put his other arm around Satine and kissed her cheek. Ryan smiled. He now had all that he wanted: a family. 


	20. Who to Invite?

The next day found Satine and Christian sitting at the table together, going over plans. Satine wanted to have a traditional wedding, and Christian agreed. They also agreed on decorations and other things. But the one thing Christian seemed bothered about was the guest list.

"Honestly, Christian, he's your father! He should be able to come see his son married." Satine argued, leaning forward in her chair.

Christian stared at the table. "He doesn't need to see me married. He never did care much for me." He looked up at Satine. "He would only ruin things."

"What has he done to make you not want to have him at your wedding?"

Christian looked back down at the table. "It's not what he did. It's what I didn't do." Satine looked at him, confused. "I didn't become a younger version of him, that's what I didn't do. I'm the youngest, and for some reason he wanted _me_ to be just like him. And I didn't. My brother Michael followed in his place instead. He hasn't liked me ever since. He sees me as a disgrace to the family."

"But you're a famous writer! How could you be a disgrace?"

"He believes that if you don't work for him, you're dirt!" Christian almost shouted. He leaned back into his seat and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Satine. I didn't mean to yell. It's just...I haven't spoken to my father in seven years. And he...he hasn't shown any indication that he even wants to talk to me."

"Christian," Satine put her hand on his. "He's your father. The least you could do is invite him. He doesn't have to come. If he comes, he comes. If he doesn't, he doesn't."

Christian looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah...yeah." He leaned forward and picked up a pen. He took the guest list and spun it around to face him. Then he scribble a name onto the list: Thomas James.

Satine looked up at him, but he wasn't done writing. To that name, he added 'Michael James and family'. "Your brother?" Satine asked. Christian nodded. "Well, in that case." Satine spun the family to face her and took the pen from him. She wrote, in her fancy writing, the name 'Harriet Goodsan'.

Christian looked up at her. "Harriet Goodsan? Who is that?"

Satine looked down at the table. "She's my sister. I left my family behind in London a _long_ time ago, and she's the only one who seems to care. She's the only one I want there because my mother is dead and my father is who-knows-where."

Christian nodded. "Broken family." He smiled. "Hopefully we can fix that."

Satine smiled in return.

So it was decided. The guest list was complete. On it was Toulouse Lautrec, The Doctor, the Narcoleptic Argentinean, Satie, Zidler (only by Satine's insistence), Nini, Marie, Thomas James, Michael James and his wife, and Harriet Goodsan. Other bohos had contacted Christian and Satine upon hearing of the engagement from their friends, and said that they would be there as well.

'It is one of the most wonderful things to ever happen!' Toulouse wrote in reply to Christian's invitation. Christian agreed; it was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to him. Knowing that he was going to be able to spend the rest of his life with Satine made his heart soar. He wrote letters to his brother and father, but only got a reply from his brother, who was living in a small village in France.

It read: Christian, 

Of course I'll come to your little wedding. It took you long enough, didn't it? Took you long enough to get over that notion of love too. Well, I've cleared up my calendar for a few days, so I'll see you there. I will meet you in Paris next Tuesday at the train station. 

Sincerely yours, Michael James 

On Tuesday, Christian went alone to the train station to see his brother for the first time in years.


	21. The Final Confrontation

Oh come on people!! Not every chapter can be filled with excitement! Although you are right that it does lead up to so much more! *smiles*. But be happy! My writer's block has disappeared!! *listens for cheers, but only hears crickets chirping* I can now write! *more crickets*.

Christian sighed as he stepped up to the train station doors. He was hesitant to go in, but knew he must meet his brother, or else risk losing any respect he may have ever gained. He looked around once before stepping through the doors.

There were many people gathered in the train station today. About a thousand, from Christian's guess. It wasn't the same station he had come to Paris through, it was a more luxurious one. Christian sighed. _Michael wouldn't be one to miss out on a chance to show off how rich he is_, Christian thought to himself as he struggled to get past the mobs of people. Quite a few beggars came up to him, asking for francs. He hadn't brought any with him, and felt sorry for the poor people, one of which he recognized as a former Moulin Rouge actor.

Christian finally found the area where his brother's train would be coming in, and stood right by the tracks. It was a small area in the back, where only one side was open for passengers to exit. The opposite side was a brick wall, where someone had scribbled words of warning in French.

"Beware to all those who carry evil in their hearts. Punishment will come to thee. An eye for an eye," Christian read to himself, translating the words. He raised an eyebrow. _Who would write such words at a train station? _he wondered.

He turned his head as another beggar came his way. "Please, good sir!" the crippled man said. "Please could you spare some francs?"

Christian frowned. "I'm very sorry. I don't have any with me."

The man stared at him with sad eyes. "They all say that, you know. But you, I believe." He smiled sadly, then hobbled off to beg a man who had just stepped off the train. Christian glanced at his watch, then he heard a familiar voice shouting across the station.

"Christian! Christian, where are you at?" It was Satine. He turned and saw her making her way through the crowd, ignoring the men who stopped to stare and smile. He waved his arms in the air, and she finally saw him. She rushed into his arms.

He frowned. "Satine? Is something wrong?"

She looked up at him. "No. No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to be here when you see your brother. It's only fitting." She turned her head, and Christian did likewise. Ryan was pushing people, to the best of his ability, out of his way so he could reach his parents. He was dressed in his best suit, and somehow Satine must have gotten him to brush his unruly hair.

He stepped up to them. "Why do people always have to push me around?'

Christian smiled sadly. "They believe that you are lower than them. So they think that they can do what they want with you." He leaned over so he could look into his son's eyes. "They have money. But you have something that most of them don't."

Ryan looked up. "What?"

Christian tapped Ryan's head. "Your brain. And your heart. You know what is right and what is wrong. Most of them do not."

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment, then he smiled. "Right. I have my mind. And I know what is right and wrong because I have been the target of some of the mean things they do. So I know how others feel."

For a moment, Christian and Satine could only stare at their philosopher of a son. Then Satine smiled. "And you have quite a mind. Must have gotten it from your father." She looked up at Christian and they both smiled. 

Ryan looked around for a moment, then pulled on the sleeve of his mother's dress. She looked down at him and he pointed to a small cafe inside the station. "I'm hungry. Can we get something there?"

Satine looked up at Christian, who shrugged. "I didn't bring any money."

Satine smiled. "I'm not worried about that. I have money. I was just wondering if we should wait until your brother's train gets here."

Christian thought for a moment, then shook his head. "You should get Ryan something to eat. I can meet my brother alone. In fact, it might be best that way."

Satine frowned. "Unsolved arguments?"

"Something like that."

Satine nodded, then turned to Ryan. "Alright then. We'll get you something to eat, then you'll meet your uncle." She turned to Christian and kissed his cheek. "We'll be back." Then she motioned to Ryan, and giving Christian one last glance, took off towards the cafe.

Christian watched them disappear into the crowd, a sick foreboding feeling growing in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away. He glanced at his watch; his brother's train would be here any minute from now. He stuck his hands in his pockets, then felt someone tug at the back of his coat. He turned expecting to see another beggar, but it wasn't. It was the Duke.

Christian's heart fell and his mouth went dry. His fear was evident as he looked at the Duke. And the past two meetings with the Duke were burned into Christian's mind. He had never wanted to see the Duke again.

The Duke smiled, almost as if they were old friends. "Well, I see your still alive. My little solution didn't solve the problem."

Christian lifted up his chin. "You can't keep coming after me, Duke. You can't keep trying to kill me."

"And why not? Afraid that one day it might work? Like today?"

Christian started to reply, but then he caught sight of Satine and Ryan who were making their way back to Christian. The Duke followed Christian's wide-eyed gaze, and smiled. "So, they are both here." He turned back to Christian, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Now they shall see what happens when you cross me!"

Christian saw the Duke reach into his coat pocket, but wasn't about to give him time to pull out the deadly weapon. Christian reached forward and grasped he Duke's arm, wrenching it away from the gun that was hidden. The Duke snarled almost like an animal, then used his free hand to hit Christian right in the face. Stunned, Christian almost fell onto the tracks, but caught himself just at the edge. The crowd had noticed the fight, and was rapidly moving away from it.

Christian tried to shake his head clear, but the Duke was a more powerful man than anyone could have thought. The Duke reached forward and grabbed and handful of Christian's dark hair.

"What do you have that I don't?" he sneered into Christian's ear.

Christian gritted his teeth. "Good looks, a heart, and a voice that doesn't drive dogs crazy every time I speak." 

The Duke glared at him, and began to reach into his pocket again, and Christian grabbed his arm again. The Duke struggled to point the gun in the direction of the other man, and managed to do so. He fired, but a last-second struggle from Christian caused the bullet to miss. It whizzed past Christian's ear, and the ear-splitting sound of the gunshot at so close burst his eardrums. Christian cried out in pain and clamped his hands to his ears. Then he fell to his knees.

The Duke, along with many other people, had also suffered from the deafening sound of the gunshot. The Duke was confused; he'd never known that the gun could be that loud, but then again it had been only mere inches from his and Christian's head.

He faintly heard the sound of a train whistle coming from down the tracks. He smiled maliciously and jerked Christian up by his hair. "This is how your story ends, boy," he said as he turned the young writer so he could see the approaching train. Christian's eyes went wide and he felt the Duke tense up.

Pushing Christian by the head, the Duke shoved Christian onto the track. Christian kicked out as his feet left the ground, catching the Duke in the leg. This caused the Duke to also fall onto the track. The Duke grunted as he hit the ground, and caught a glimpse of Christian rolling towards the wall. Then he looked up. All he could see were the lights of the train, the wheels bearing down on him, then he saw nothing.

Satine had been going back to Christian to meet his brother, despite his insistence, when she saw the fight begin. She had begun to walk faster after seeing that, then started running as fast as she could past people when she heard the gunshot. She saw Christian fall, saw the Duke shove Christian onto the train tracks, then saw the Duke fall right afterwards.

She screamed when the train ran over where the two men had fallen, and Ryan could only watch as he heard a thud from beneath the train as it hit something. Someone.


	22. Escaping Death Again

The crowd began to talk among themselves as the train passed. A few of the women began to feel sick and made their husbands take them away. One woman, and a man, even fainted. They had to be carried away by others. Most of the attention was not focused on the train, however, was focused on the young woman who had fallen to her knees when the train hit the men. Few people were watching the dark-haired boy who slowly approached the train tracks, as if in a daze.

Ryan watched as the last car of the train went by, brakes still trying to stop the metal giant. The rest of the people in the station moved away from the track. Some were going home, some went to comfort others, and many went to try and console Satine. Ryan was by himself by the tracks when the train was gone. He took a deep breath, then peered over the side.

What he saw made him gag, and he came very close to throwing up. He saw one body, evidently the one the train fully hit, mangled and bleeding. The color of the hair told him that it must have _been_ the Duke. He held his breath as he looked for Christian.

Satine buried her head in her hands and just cried. She didn't hear a word of what the strangers said to her as they tried to make her feel better. But above all of the racket, she heard one voice, clear and loud.

"Dad!"

Her heart sank. _Ryan!_ She managed to bring herself to her feet, wanting to protect her son from seeing his father's body. She rushed towards the tracks, but it was too late to keep Ryan from jumping down into them.

"Mom!" she heard him shout. "Dad!"

She looked into the track and saw Ryan as he ran further down the tracks, to the area where the men had originally fallen. The Duke's body had been drug at least twelve feet. She saw a pair of feet, and then she knew that it was Christian. She ran towards Ryan, calling his name the whole time.

She approached Ryan and began to pull him away from his father's body when she looked down at Christian. His eyes were open and staring at her, but not the blank stare of the dead. He was alive! She released her son and hit her knees next to Christian.

His face was covered with blood, but whether it was his or the Duke's, Satine couldn't tell. He was staring at nothing, and was breathing very fast. She pulled his head to hers and tried not to cry again, but couldn't help it. She pulled away and saw that he was now looking at her.

He smiled sadly, but then his eyes diverted to the mangled body of the Duke. He grimaced and clenched his eyes shut, only to see the whole incident replayed in his mind. He saw the train, passing mere inches from where he huddled against the wall. He felt the spray of blood hit his face as the Duke was ripped apart again. He felt the vibration of the train's wheels. His brush with death had shaken him, as it should. He looked up at all of the people standing over them, looked at Ryan, then looked at Satine. He tried to hold the tears of fear back, tried to be strong for them, but failed.

Satine broke down about the same time as Christian. When she saw him beginning to cry, she simply wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Ryan scooted closer to them, and she put an arm around him as well. When she was finally able to pull herself together, she noticed how tired Christian looked. She smiled sadly. Almost getting killed will take a lot out of you.

She grasped his arm and tried to get him to stand up. "Christian. Come on, let's go home. So you can rest."

He looked at her with a confused look. "What?" he shouted.

"Let's go home." she repeated.

He grimaced again. "Can't hear you! I can hear bells ringing!" [ :)]

She frowned and looked at Ryan, who had a slight look of understanding. "Ryan. Why can't he understand me?"

Ryan stared at his father for another moment, then turned back to his mother. "I read about this in a book. Loud noises really close to your ear can break it, making you temporarily deaf. That must have happened to him."

Satine smiled sadly at her bright son, then turned to the disabled Christian. She grasped his arm and leaned really close to him, speaking slowly. "Let's...go...home."

Christian watched her lips, then nodded in agreement.


	23. A Long Awaited Event

Christian sighed as he walked through the streets of the richer part of Paris. Nearly a week had passed since the train incident, and his hearing was finally back at one hundred percent. He, Satine, and Ryan had gone home as a family, and had just stuck together. But there was still a wedding to prepare for, despite all that had happened. Christian received a letter in the mail a few days after the accident from his father, who said that he would be in town in four days. He would arrive the day before the wedding.

Meanwhile, Christian had discovered that his brother was indeed still in Paris. He'd gotten off of the train, discovered that Christian wasn't there, and had gotten a room at a nearby hotel. It was almost as if he were dead-set to see his baby brother married, even if he didn't know when it was. So Christian had used his sources (other Bohos) to track Michael down. 

So that is how he stood now, in the rain, staring up at the window of his brother's room. He was nervous and afraid. He didn't know how his stuffy brother would react to his absence at the station. Would he believe that fact that he had almost been run over by a train? Or would he say it was a bunch of crap? Christian didn't know. But he had no choice over what to do. He had walked all this way in the rain, getting numerous dirty looks from the rich, just to see his brother. He sighed again and entered the hotel.

He approached the front desk, ignoring the fact that he was dripping water onto the floor.

"Excuse me," he said, and the prissy-looking man looked up at him, his nose wrinkled.

"Yes? What can I do for you today...sir?" He added the sir as an afterthought.

"I'm looking for a customer of yours who is staying here."

"His name?"

"Michael James."

The clerk flipped open his guestbook and ran his finger down the page, searching. Finally he tapped the paper. "Yes. I have a Michael L. James registered here. What do you need?"

"Could you tell him that his brother is here?"

"Yes. Your name?"

"Christian James."

The clerk began writing the name, then stopped suddenly. He looked up at Christian with wide eyes. "_The_ Christian James? The writer?"

Christian smiled almost shyly and nodded. "Yeah. Only one book sold well, though."

"But that was a great book!" He turned to a bellboy. "Run this up to this room, right away." The bellboy nodded and rushed up a flight of stairs. So Christian waited, half listening to the clerks excessive rambling about his book. Finally the bellboy came back, closely followed by a dark-haired man in a suit. Christian straightened up at the man approached.

Michael James hardly resembled his brother at all. In fact, he leaned more to looking like their father. He wore glasses, and the only resemblance he had to Christian was his dark hair. But he looked at Christian now with a mixed look of amazement and irritation.

"Christian?" he asked. Christian nodded, and Michael shook his hand, as if it were merely a business dealing. "So, how have you been? Why weren't you at the station?"

"I, uh, ran into some problems. But it's all straightened out now."

"Good. Still getting married?"

"Yeah. Five days." Christian looked past his brother to the woman who had followed Michael down the stairs. She was a pretty woman, with bland blonde hair. She looked at Christian curiously.

Michael grinned. "Christian, this is my wife Mary. Mary, this is Christian."

Christian nodded his head politely to the woman, and she nodded back. It was very obvious to passer-bys that this was a very tense meeting.

Michael broke the latest silence by clearing his throat. "So, where is the wedding?"

"A little church in Montemarte. You wouldn't be able to miss it." Christian smiled. "So many people have said that they will be there."

Michael nodded. "So, I'll see you in five days then?"

Christian could only nod, slightly disappointed in his brother's demeanor. "Yeah." He smiled once at Mary, then turned and walked quickly out of the hotel, unsure of whether he had really been adopted or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satine began pacing her room over and over. Her wedding was in four hours, and she could not calm down. Not even enough to put on her wedding dress, a beautiful white gown bought by Christian. There had been some controversy over whether she, a former courtesan with a child, could wear white. Marie had settled it, however, saying that it symbolized the beginning of her new life.

She and Christian had greeted many of the guests already. The Argentinean had come, along with Nini. Harold had written to say that he was caught up some business dealings that could not be postponed, Christian's father and brother were here, both looking very unhappy. The meeting with Christian's father had not gone well at all. He had been extremely angry that she and Christian had a son, and were just now getting married. He called Christian a disgrace.

Satine's sister, Harriet, had also come, and that was a much more pleasant meeting. She had been overjoyed to see her sister again, and even more so that she about to get married. She startled Christian a bit when he was introduced to her by giving him a big hug. He just hadn't expected it. She had also simply adored Ryan, and had offered to baby-sit him for the honeymoon. Ryan didn't like the term 'baby-sit'.

Satine smiled. Their boy was to be one of Christian's best men. Toulouse was to be another. Harriet and Nini were to be Satine's maids of honor. They had managed to get enough money for some very beautiful dresses, which Satine was very happy for. She didn't care about the price of the wedding, she just wanted to remember it as one of the best days of her life. _And it will be,_ she told herself.

Meanwhile, Christian could only sit and stare at a mirror in his room. He kept tying and untying his bowtie, thinking that it was crooked when it really wasn't. Then he would flatten his hair, only to have to comb it again. To him, it was an endless cycle of getting ready.

He'd never been so nervous in his life. Not when going to Paris for the first time, not when Satine confronted the Duke once, or even when he was waiting to see if his book was to be published. He wasn't afraid of Satine, he would spend the rest of his life with her whether or not they got married. He didn't know what he was afraid of. Perhaps he wasn't afraid. Perhaps he was just so overjoyed that it seemed to be fear. He wasn't sure. 

He turned in his seat to look at the boy sitting by the door. "You ready for this, Ryan?"

Ryan nodded. "I've been waiting for this my whole life. But mostly for the past few months," he added, smiling.

Christian laughed and stood up, holding out his arms. "So, what do you think?"

"That is the fortieth time you've asked me, Dad. You look fine." Ryan shook his head, still smiling. Then he walked up to his father and casually brushed some nonexistent dust from his shoulders. "You'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

Christian looked down at his son and smiled. "Yeah, we will be." He clasped Ryan's shoulder affectionately. "Perhaps we should go ahead and take our positions. Haven't got too much time left, eh?"

Ryan simply shook his head and waited for Christian to begin to leave. Christian finally did, checking himself one more time in the mirror before leaving the room. Ryan followed closely, shutting the door of the small room behind him. So they walked, together, to the church hall where the wedding was to take place. 

Many of the guests were already in their seats, but stood up in anticipation as Christian and Ryan stepped into the room. Toulouse brightened up as well, knowing that it wouldn't be long now. Christian shook hands and exchanged greetings with many of his friends, conveniently ignoring his father and brother, who were scowling at him. He managed to get away from the slight mob and get to his place in front of the altar. He shook hands with the priest, then turned to face the door. Ryan took his place behind his father, also looking in anticipation towards the door.

Finally another priest came in, telling everyone to quiet down. Then the organ began to play, its melodic tune only heightening Christian anxiety. The doors at the other end of the room opened, and Nini and Harriet stepped calmly inside, both looking beautiful in their snow white gowns. Then came Satine.

For someone who had always thought she was beautiful, even Christian was taken aback by just how beautiful she really was. In a slimming dress of the purest white and a veil covering her face, she reminded Christian of dream. He only feared that he would awake from it.

She slowly made her way up to the altar, smiling at Christian the entire time. Together, they faced the priest. Christian barely listened to the priest as he gave the traditional speeches; his thoughts rested only on Satine. But he did snap out of his euphoria when the priest mentioned that the groom had written his own vows.

"Do you have your vows written?" the priest asked, noticing the slightly distracted look on Christian's face.

"Oh, yes," Christian replied, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small, wrinkled piece of paper, then turned to Satine. "This is something that I've written just for this. For you." He smiled, then took a deep breath and began reading.

"_This love that I give to you,_

_may it always stay strong and true._

_For it is yours and yours alone,_

_a brighter love has never shone._

_I give to you my life,_

_do with it what you like._

_But no matter the years or days,_

_my love for you shows in so many ways._

_Whether it be a song or a touch,_

_know that I love you so very much._

_Never will I go astray,_

_for your love will light my way._

_So now I ask of you this one thing,_

_to wear this token, this ring._

_Be mine in heart and soul,_

_and in doing so, you make me whole."_

            For a moment, there was only silence as Christian finished his short poem. He couldn't help but glance around, embarrassed, as he put the paper back into his pocket. _Had it really been that bad?_ he wondered, wondering also if he had lost his touch. But Satine's beautiful smiled showed him otherwise.

The priest smiled at them, then continued the ceremony, but Christian and Satine's eyes never left each other. They were both only vaguely aware of the priest saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_As if I needed permission_, Christian thought to himself as he pulled Satine's veil over her head.

The small church erupted with cheers when they kissed, sealing their marriage. Bohos from all around, some who had know Christian and Satine from years ago, and some who knew of them only by reputation, all shouted their blessings to the small family. Christian smiled broadly as he draped one arm around his new wife, and the other around his son.

"We did it," he told them over the deafening cheers. "We've finally done it."

"Done what, Dad?" Ryan asked innocently.

"Defied fate," Christian answered, his eyes distant. "Become a family."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four years later found the small family once again at a hospital, though not for personal injury. It was merely to perform a check-up on the life growing inside of Satine's rapidly swelling belly. For now, she was with the doctor, while Christian and Ryan, now thirteen years old, sat in the hall. Everyone who passed them up could only marvel at the resemblance between father and son.

Christian had managed to bring a better life to his family as well. His latest book, _The Way We Were_ sold like crazy, giving the writer enough funds to move his family out of the slums. Ryan now went to school regularly, and showed great promise in all fields of study. But his true passion was for writing, much like his father.

Christian sighed and leaned forward in his chair. Ryan looked up from his notepad and smiled. "Nervous?" he asked.

Christian laughed. "Yes. I've never had to do this before. It's kinda nerve racking."

Ryan nodded, still smiling. "Mom said it was bad with me. She was still sick and the doctors though we would both die. But here we are!" he finished cheerfully.

Christian only nodded. He didn't have to say that he would have been there if he'd known, both Ryan and Satine already knew.

Just then the door to the doctor's office swung open. Satine stepped out first, followed closely by the doctor. Christian rose to his feet and Satine kissed his cheek and grasped his hand. They both turned to the doctor, who was flipping through his papers.

"Well, I have some good news, then I have better news for you." He paused for a moment, looking from Christian to Satine, who had refused to hear the news herself without her family by her side. "The good news is that Satine is indeed pregnant, as you probably guessed. But the better is news is that you are having twins!"

Christian could only stare at the doctor for a moment before turning slowly to Satine. Both were thinking the same thing; the next eighteen years were going to be _very _long.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Five and a half months later in a London hospital, Christian welcomed his newest blessings into his life; Alexander and Marie James. Looking at them now, so small and helpless, he felt a sense of awe, marveling at life. These were his children, life he had helped create. And these children would know him all their lives, unlike Ryan.

He turned toward Ryan now. The boy was sound asleep on the settee of their new home, a copy of a Jules Verne book in his hands. Christian smiled and put a gentle hand on the boy's head. He would be there for Ryan now. Never again would he leave the boy alone. "We're alright now, Ryan," he whispered. "We're alright."

And they were.

~~THE END~~

So, what did you guys think? This is actually the first story I've completed (yay me!)

If anything seems weird, out of place, or just plain bad, I can change it. So don't hesitate to let me know. And please, somehow keep the story going. I know that completed stories have a habit of disappearing into the abyss. 

And thanks to all who reviewed!! It meant so much to me. Made me _want _to keep going. Big thanks also for those who liked it enough to E-mail me. I love to read e-mails like that!

Anyway, it's been fun with this story. I may write a sequel to it. I'm still undecided. 

**: )**


	24. Author's Note

**__**

Author's Note

To all the fans of Now and Forever:

Well, I've noticed that the one-year anniversary of the first publication of this story is fast approaching (along with my birthday,(Oct 5) YAY me!) Anyway, I've been looking over it now and noticed many spelling and grammar problems with it. I will be fixing those over the next few weeks. Don't worry, those of you that remember it, it will still be the same story. Just perfected.

__

Just a little note about this story**:**

This was actually the first story I ever wrote on Fanfiction. It wasn't the first fanfiction, but it was the first one I put up for people to read. I'd just watched the wonderful movie Moulin Rouge one night and was thinking of how sad the ending was. So I began to write a little story. I put it up, thinking that no one would like it, but look at it now! People absolutely loved it for some reason. And I hope they still do, although it has been finished for some time now.

Archiving:

If for some reason you want to archive this and put it on some site, E-mail me and ask for permission first. I will send you a whole copy of the story (all together, not in chapters, although chapters will be listed, you know). And I'd appreciate a link to whatever site it goes up on and to make sure that you're not taking credit for it yourself.

But once again: Thank you so much to all of those who ever reviewed or even read my story. The success of this story egged me on to write more stories! I'm sure a few people appreciate that.

~Obi-Wan'sPadawan


End file.
